


Baby, we're perfect.

by SexyAsswoMan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I just had to, I just want to finish writing this! :D, Inspired by PERFECT, It's gonna be cute! just bloody cute, Like all the fluff in the world!, M/M, Normal yet crazy Louis, The new single, a bit of smut, fluffy! so damn fluffy!, hope you like it, just couldn't help it!, superstar!harry, yea...smut is in this alright :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyAsswoMan/pseuds/SexyAsswoMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And if you like midnight driving with the windows down,<br/>And if you like going places we can't even pronounce,<br/>If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about,<br/>Baby, you're perfect,"</p><p>(Inspired by the new single "Perfect")</p><p> </p><p>Harry Styles really doesn't remember how this had happened. All he knows that there is an angel sitting beside him while he is driving through the highways of LA at midnight, winds rushing over them and throughout this whole crazy day, this night just turned out to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, we're perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't HELP IT!!! I heard the song and i just had to! like really!!! This song is so perfect i can't even!! i already have the ideas plotting in my mind. i know this is just gonna be perfect...hopefully.
> 
> Well hope you all like this. bear with me if i make any mistakes yea??
> 
> Comment and Kudos are loved as usual! tell me what you think! ^_^

“Harry. Show starts in 5.”

 

Jeremy, his security guard says as he walks pass him to the main area of back stage. As usual, the stadium was full, the crowd booming with excitement cause they were lucky enough to watch one of the biggest rock star performing in front of them. And harry couldn’t wait either. He liked this. The electric feeling he felt before every concert. He like performing. Having a good time on stage with people screaming his name. he liked the attention.

 

So Harry just puts his dark leather jacket on and gets into position as the music from the front stage kicks in.

this is gonna be a sick night.

 

 

 

 

 

“Harry! You need to get ready fast. The event starts in an hour and we need to be early. There are gonna be important people attending. So push push push! I’ll be picking you up in 15 min you hear me?? Then we need to redo your make up too. God..gotta go now. Be READY when I get there!”

Liam, his manager, didn’t even give him the chance to speak as he ranted through the phone. He was a very sweet guy most of the time but he just gets so bossy when it comes to these kinds of things, really. Well, it’s harry’s fault actually. If he would’ve gotten ready sooner none of this would’ve happened.

So he just sighs and walks over to his closet. He picks up the set of cloths that has the label “Paris gala. Raising event” on it and walks into his room again.he and Liam had come to Paris a week ago. For celebrating the end of their tour. But somehow Liam had managed to include work into his free time as always. he strips down and gets in to the dark plaid black shirt and navy-royal blue blazer. There was also a tie but he decides against it (who wears ties anyways!?!) and leaves several buttons undone. He wears his fitted black slacks and his favorite brown boots and he is done. he doesn’t even bother touching his hair cause Lou, his stylist was gonna redo it anyway. 

He knew it was going to be a boring night. He was going to be stuck in an event with old boring people while plastering a fake smile on his face like he was just so happy to be here.  
He hated this. The unreal feeling he got when he attended any of these events. Guess fame doesn’t always have a bright side.

He sits and waits for liam to walk in so he can just get this over with. All he wanted to do today was sleep. He just had finished the tour and this was supposed to be his vacation right.?? Stupid Liam bring up stupid events for harry to attend. He will not be getting a Christmas present this year, that’s for sure.

Harry sighs as he hears his front door open.

“Ready to go??”  
Liam walks in looking all formal with black suit clinging to his body. He even wore a tie. The bastard.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”  
Harry replied while getting up.

****

 

And just as harry thought.

The night was boring. Like really really boring. All that he could see was people walking around the grand hall room with a fake smile on their makeup filled face. But sadly harry was also one of them. He chatted away with a lot of people who came by to greet him . had a small conversation with Jenifer Laurens. Posed for a couple of pictures and such. Now he stood beside the bar and watched the people forcing out laughs and talking about who knows what.

Liam was just so good at this. He blended with the crowd like he belonged there. Talking away and laughing people like he was having the best time of his life. He was a great actor, harry had to give it to him. It almost looks too real.

This is why harry choose Liam to be his manager. That boy could just about blend in with anything. He was talkative, confident, funny and downright honest. He was kind, fun and bossy at the same time and that’s what harry needed. He needed someone to remind him what to do and just hold on to him so that he doesn’t slip. Liam was his root, his ground. Throughout these five years Liam was the one who help harry up and the lad couldn’t thank him enough for it.

By the time harry had finished his third glass of wine it was just getting unbearable.

He needed to get out. But Liam wouldn't let him. Well if he caught him escaping that is. All harry needed to do was quietly slip away from the hall and then he could get out from the back door with out worry. And he needed to pass Liam without getting caught. So Harry set to work. He slowly started to move himself while talking to people. Liam did look at him one or two time and he just gave him a toothy grin. He didn't say anything so that's a good thing. He guessed. When he reached the back door of the hall he slowly looked from side to side before scrambling out the door. He was relieved. He wanted to get out of Tha room so badly and he was happy he made it. Hopefully Liam wouldn't notice his absence for another half an hour. So he was free till then. He walked through the the hall way just hoping no one would spot him. Thankfully no one did. After walking for a while he finally found the exit. He gave a happy sigh and pushed the door open. The warm wind of from outside rushed through him as he stepped into the dark ally.

 

He finally could breath. He chuckled. Now he just had to find a bar around here somewhere, maybe get some drinks down, call Niall. Yea, it was gonna be a good night. Thinking happily harry started to walk on the dark street of Paris. Maybe he could get som--

 

His thought was cut off by a but a body crashing on to him.

 

"oww!!"

Both of them groaned as they stumbled to stand straight. God Harry should watch where he was going. He should stop zoning out too. Maybe he sho-- And his thought was cut off again when the stranger looked up at him. Maybe coming outside was not a good idea after all.....

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Proluge is done! talk about fast writing....Well tell me how it is yea?? i'll update as soon as i can.
> 
> All the love! xx :)


End file.
